


Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nice

Lucky's new master os nice.  
A bit of a disaster.   
But a good man at heart.   
He saved Lucky from dying.   
Took care of of his,old abusive masters.  
Lucky is grateful.   
The man hss a big heart.   
Which sees good in every one.  
Especially people who think,   
That they aren't any good themselves.   
Lucky has everything he wished for.  
A nkce master, s good home and a,family.


End file.
